Never like that
by im just hiding from someone
Summary: Harry gets a visit from Voldemort and his death eaters and guess who one of the Death Eaters are? Now Harry and Severus have to learn to live in the muggle world to escape the wrath of enraged Death Eaters and Voldemort. SSHP
1. A visit from the Dark Lord

Hello! Yeah! Under the influence of the 'Fever of the Flava' by Hot action Cops, I typed the first chapter of the story I was meant to do ages ago. You might have read stories like this and I am trying to make it different because I really want to write a Severus/Harry story. I think they make a really sweet couple :) OK, any way, if you have any suggestions or comments, please, please PLEASE review and tell me.   
  
Cya!  
  
Warning: If you have NOT read the fifth book yet WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?! I mean- ummm- don't read any further...  
  
Oh and this is a Severus / Harry fic and of this makes you want to bang your repeatedly against the wall, wondering why someone could do such a thing I HIGHLY suggest you leave now... Wait not now.......... NOW.  
  
Disclaimer- Harry Potter and other Characters DO NOT belong to me unless other wise stated. They belong to J.K Rowling.   
  
Never like that, I never wanted to see you like that...  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!" Yelled the man behind Harry and glared over his shoulder.   
  
Harry sighed.   
  
"I'm de-weeding the garden, Uncle Vernon." He replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
"Get the hell out of the way NOW! We have visitors coming now and you are not going to ruin it. You already blew one business opportunity and I am not going to let you destroy this one! YOU'RE OWL BETTER KEEP OUT OF THE WAY OR I WILL KILL THE BLOODY THING!" He quickly lowered his voice and looked around the backyard, as if to check that no one was listening and was going to suddenly pop out of no where.  
  
He suddenly grabbed hold of Harry and dragged him into the house.   
  
"The Adamson's are coming tonight and you are NOT to leave your room under any circumstances. If we hear one sound out of you I swear I will kick you out if this house. We kept you here and you bring us nothing but shame. I don't know why we bother...." Vernon ranted like this and included the usual 'you wish you have never been born' threats if Harry ever let the Adamson's know of his presence in the family.  
  
"WELL, WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? GET TO YOUR ROOM!" He shouted all of a sudden.  
  
Harry jumped in surprise and ran up the stairs, only to run into Dudely and fall halfway down the stairs.  
  
"Watch it! MUM! Harry was trying to hurt me!" He wailed and smirked at the figure trying to regain his balance on the stairs.  
  
"VERNON THE BOY IS A MENANCE! HE WAS TRYING TO HURT DUDIKINS!" Said a shrill voice that came from one of the bedrooms.  
  
One of the doors in the hall suddenly burst open and a horse looking women burst open, looking particularly evil with only have of her face covered in a thick amount of make-up.  
  
"I wasn't trying to hurt him, I-"  
  
  
  
"Don't even try to reason, we know you were trying to hurt him!" She shrieked " GET TO YOUR ROOM!"   
  
Harry quickly ran up the rest of the stairs and into his bedroom. He shut it quietly and walked to Hedwig's cage.  
  
"Hey girl." He said softly to the snowy white owl in the cage. "You're going to have to go to Ron's, I'll write a note. Don't look at me like that, I don't have a choice and I don't want that fat cow doing anything to hurt you."  
  
Harry bent down and got a piece of parchment, a quill and ink from the loose floorboard under the bed.  
  
He put the parchment on the table and inked his quill and started writing.  
  
---------------  
  
Hey Ron  
  
I hope you don't mind of Hedwig stays with you for a few days. Vernon has a business meeting and if she makes a sound Vernon will go crazy! Don't worry about me I will be fine as long as I don't make a sound. Say 'Hi' to the family for me. Maybe I can see you in Diagon Ally sometime? Can't wait to see you again.  
  
- Harry  
  
---------------  
  
Harry read through the letter then tied it to Hedwigs' leg.   
  
"Give this to Ron OK? And remember to stay there for a couple of days." Harry said softly. Hedwig nipped his fingers affectionately to show that she understood and flew out the window that he opened.   
  
Harry watched the owl fly off in the distance and turned back to his empty room.   
  
/ Great, / he thought, / nothing to distract me now/.   
  
Harry now had nothing left to distract him of the death of his Godfather - Sirius Black. Harry's imagination and memories started to take hold of him and his world swirled to darkness as he saw Sirius fighting and falling. He usually had his mind on nothing else but the chores that he was doing but nothing could keep him from what he saw in his mind. He broke into tears the second day he came back from Hogwarts. His uncle did what Harry expected he would do; make fun of him, give him a series of new bruises then lock him in his room for a week.  
  
Harry jerked awake from the darkness and stared out the window, wishing that he could fly away just like Hedwig did. Just being to get away from his troubles and just fly. He sighed and turned back to the room he was condemned to.  
  
Harry surveyed his room. Taking in the old bed that no longer had any sheets, the old wooden cupboard where all his clothes were dumped as soon as he got home. His school books, except for the ones he salvaged from his uncle, were locked in the cupboard under the stairs.  
  
"YOU DIDN'T FINISH DE-WEEDING THE GARDEN! WHAT ARE THE ADAMSON'S GOING TO THINK?!" Came a sudden voice from right outside his door.  
  
"Don't worry Petunia, he will pay for that later." Came a calm voice. Harry could tell that he was happy to find a new way to punish him.  
  
"But the Adamson's - "  
  
"Should be here any minute. Dudley, everything ready? Excellent, let's go."  
  
Harry listened to the footsteps disappearing and lay down on the bed before bolting straight back up again.  
  
/ I have to do something. / He thought. And with that he jumped of the bed and dropped to his knees. He once again yanked the loose floorboard up and pulled out his potion textbooks and went to his desk.   
  
/ OK, concentrate, what would Professor Snape say if I come back with all my assignments undone? / Harry thought of Snape.   
  
/ Dumbledore said that Snape was worried when I didn't come back from the Forbidden Forest. Hmmm, who ever knew he could give a damn about anything, especially when it comes to me./ These thoughts started to drift to what happened at the Ministry of Magic....  
  
/ POTIONS, I AM DOING POTIONS! / Harry thought to himself and picked up his quill and was about to start writing when he realised he didn't know what to do.  
  
/ OK, we have to... / He started then walked over to the loose floorboard to see the instructions he wrote on a piece of parchment.  
  
/ Write an essay on the following substances and their contribution to a Mind reading Potion. Must be a parchment and one half long. / Harry read the list of ingredients that followed after.  
  
/ Hmmm, OK, let's start with Transfiguration / Harry thought after he read the question three times and still had no clue. As he stood up he could hear the voices of his Uncle drifting up the stairs. This reminded him of the time that the Mason's came to dine at his house at Harry's second year at Hogwarts. He then heard his Aunt putting on an ear-splitting fake laugh at a something the Adamson's must have said.  
  
For awhile Harry listened to them talking, then heard them moving into the dining room. That's when he realised how hungry he was. Harry hadn't eaten for nearly 3 days now because Vernon would not let him touch any food unless he had finished his chores. However, even if Harry did finish them his Uncle would always find something wrong with it and yet again Harry would be condemned to his room. Not that Harry did not like the solitude, he just had nothing to distract him from the darkness...  
  
Right about now, Harry hoped that no house elf would pop out of no where and destroy his chances of any future food. Not that the house elf had no benefits or any thing (getting to stay with the Weasley's) but yes it did have a major down fall and Harry he highly doubted that it would have the same affects.  
  
Harry walked silently over to the bed and bent down, but before he had a chance to open the floorboard he heard the front door being burst open.   
  
/ What the.../ Harry thought and walked to his door where he then out his ear against to listen more clearly.  
  
Harry heard a numerous amount of people walk into the dining room. It was then followed by screaming and ruffling around, as if someone was trying to run away.   
  
"Where is Harry Potter!" He heard someone yelling at the occupants in the dining room. But the screaming of Harry's family is what really caught his attention. It made his insides freeze to hear anyone, even someone he may not particularly like, made him want to do something. They sounded so scared and defenceless and Harry didn't know what to do. Should he go down and try and help them? His wand was in his back pocket.  
  
His thoughts were soon interrupted by a deafening bang that made Harry jump then it was complete silence. After a while he heard murmuring and someone walking up the stairs.   
  
/ Shit! Where to hide? Where to hide? / He thought hurriedly and turned back to face his room. Panic flowed through Harry's body, from his toes to fingertips. He couldn't think straight, his eyes darting to the bed, desk and cupboard. None of them remotely useful.  
  
There was absolutely no place to hide in his room.  
  
Suddenly the door burst open and before Harry could turn or even move, a gloved hand was placed over his mouth. He felt material brushing against his skin. The black cloaked figure from behind lowered his head and whispered in his ear. The breathing against Harry's skin made him shiver.  
  
"Potter, don't scream or say a single word if you want to get out of this alive".   
  
Harry knew that voice. 


	2. Caught

****

Disclaimer – All characters portrayed unless otherwise stated belong to J.K Rowling. 

Well, I'm back with chapter 2 ^-^. 

Thank you so much for all the reviews, it makes me want to write more. 

OK, on with the story XD

--------- 

"Potter, don't scream or say a single word if you want to get out of this alive".   
  
Harry knew that voice. 

Professor Snape.

It irked him to know that his Professor's body was pressed up against his back. It was his hand placed over his mouth and it was his face that was currently right by his ear. If it was a normal day at school, this would have disgusted Harry but now there were more important things to think about. Like the Death Eaters who were currently waiting for them in his house. 

"OK, Potter. You are going to do everything I tell you to do if you want to live. First I am going to put a Disillusionment Charm on you, then you are to follow me down the stairs and you will make no sound. Do you understand?" Professor Snape said in a deep, calm voice. 

Harry nodded.

"Good. You will have to leave your belongings here and we will collect them later." And with that Snape tapped Harry over the head with his wand and Harry felt a familiar feeling. The feeling he got only last year when Mad-Eye Moody tapped him over the head with a wand. It was as if an egg was cracked open at the top of his head. 

Harry looked down and saw that his body was gone. Snape then released him from his hold and turned sharply.

"Come." He said without looking behind him and walked out the door. Harry followed silently. 

Snape walked silently down the stairs hoping that 'Potter' would make absolutely no sound. He walked into the Dining room to the group of Death Eaters who were currently surrounding Voldemort. When they caught sight of him, they spread out in a line so Voldemort could question him on the obvious absence of the certain Harry Potter they came in search for.

"Ah, about time Severus. Where is the boy?" Asked Voldemort in his snake like voice that made all of the Death Eaters know that he was not happy. 

"He was not in any of the rooms, my Lord" answered Snape in a neutral tone and set expression. 

There was a moments silence as Voldemort stared in Snape's eyes. Harry wondered what was going, it seemed as if they were trying to stare each other out. He stood right behind Snape, his heart beating hard in his chest and waited. 

"You are lying Severus, I can see it in your eyes. Where is the boy? What did you do to him? Maybe I can help loosen your tongue until you are willing to talk. _Crucio!"_ Bellowed Voldemort with a wave of his wand.

Harry watched in horror as Snape dropped to his knees in pain. His body jerking violently, yet no sound came from him. The white Death Eater mask covered all emotions on his face as the curse pounded through the body that was kneeling before the Dark Lord. His hands were clenched so hard the knuckles were white.

Voldemort lifted his wand.

"Well, Severus, are you ready to tell me where the boy is now? Or do you want more?" He said in a dangerous tone. 

Snape lifted himself off the ground and drew himself to his full height. 

"My Lord, he is not there. I have checked all the rooms." Answered Snape. 

Voldemort looked to the right and the two nearest Death Eaters went into a low bow.

"You will check the rooms." He ordered in a disturbingly calm tone. He turned back to Severus.

"You were one of my most trusted servants, Severus, are you sure you want to give that up? Let me loose my faith in you? Let me try again; where is the boy?" 

"I have answered you my Lord, he is not on the premises." 

"You are trying my patience, Severus!" He said with his voice slightly raised and the glimmer of malice in his eye, _"Crucio!"_

Harry looked away quickly as Snape dropped to his knees again. He did not want to witness his Professor, or anyone else in the matter, suffering to Voldemort. 

/ He is doing this for me/ Harry thought with his eyes screwed shut, / he is lying to Voldemort and going through all this pain for me. / He felt had a surge of guilt flow through his body. 

Harry opened his eyes and noticed for the first time a pile of bodies in the corner of the room. Realisation struck and Harry gasped, it was the Dursley's and the Adamson's! He quickly put his hand over his mouth and turned quickly back to Voldemort and the Death Eaters to see if they have heard. They did.

Voldemort lifted the curse and, with narrowed eyes, gazed around the room. Snape was as still as a statue in his position on the floor. All the other Death Eaters all looked around the room.

"He is in here, isn't he, Severus?" asked Voldemort in a voice barely above a whisper. 

Harry's heart was pounded hard in his body and he started to shake. He reached into his back pocket and produced his wand.

"Where is he? Search the room. _NOW!" _He ordered the Death Eaters sharply. He then moved closer to Snape and bent down so his face was level with him.

"You will pay for insolence, Severus. I knew we had a spy for Dumbledore and now I am disappointed to know it is you. You should have stayed with us, Severus, we have the power and soon Dumbledore and the famous Harry Potter will fall." He said in a deadly whisper. Harry had to take a step closer to catch what Voldemort was saying.

"My Lord, I have not deceived you. Please, I ask for forgiveness." Answered Snape, keeping on his knees as Voldemort stood tall once more.

"You have betrayed me, Severus. You have turned to Dumbledore and spied on me, and I thought you could be trusted. I would kill you know, but I want my _loyal_ Followers to have a little fun first." Voldemort released a deep laugh that sent shivers through Harry's spine. 

/ This is my entire fault. / Thought Harry as he looked back to the bodies piled in the corner. He looked around and saw that all the Death Eaters were still searching the room and none were near him. He silently crept towards the bodies and when he saw the pale face of Dudley he felt his breathe catch in his lungs. An icy feeling flowed through his veins, to his heart. He couldn't breathe or think. Everything went cold and he started to shake. He never wanted them to die. No body deserved that besides Voldemort and perhaps some of the Death Eaters. 

Harry looked over his shoulder and saw Snape sitting on one of the seats while a Death Eater stood next to him. He knew it was Snape because there he put his hood down and the greasy, black hair was shown. The white mask still covered his face. Guilt was flowing more strongly than ever through his body and he started to walk to his Professor. As he walked, he felt as if he was floating. As if this was not real. It seemed so wrong to Harry. 

/ I wish I could've just flown away like Hedwig. I never would have to go through this; the Dursley's wouldn't have been dead. And Snape, he wouldn't have to lie and suffer to Voldemort. / Thought Harry as he solemnly stared at Snape. / Fly away… Wait a minute. My Firebolt! That's it, I just have to get my Firebolt and we could fly away! That's it! / 

Harry barely kept from running to the cupboard under the stairs. Most of the Death Eaters were still in the dining room and Kitchen. Voldemort stood in the corner Dining room, far away from Severus.

He nearly had a heart attack by the time reached the cupboard because just as he made sure that no one was looking the two Death Eaters Voldemort sent up stairs came back down. As they entered the room, Voldemort called them together. They formed a circle around them, with Severus on the outside. His Professor's head was bowed, as if he was deep in thought. 

/ OK, this is my only chance to get us out of here. / Thought Harry. He inhaled deeply and quietly opened the door. He didn't open it very wide. Just enough to stick his hand through and pull out his Firebolt. 

/ I won't be able to go in there now. / Harry thought as he looked into the dining room filled with the Death Eaters who currently had their backs to him. He looked at the lone figure sitting out of the group and saw that his Professor was staring at him, well, at the Firebolt which he would've have seen floating in mid-air. 

/ I need my invisibility cloak. / Thought Harry. He then made his way to the stairs and silently climbing up them. Missing the creaky step Harry then made his way to his bedroom. On his way to the bedroom he noticed that all the rooms were opened and a few objects were thrown across the ground. As quickly and silently as he could, he entered his room, went on his knees, opened the loose floorboard and produced his invisibility cloak. 

" I REFUSE TO LEAVE UNTIL WE HAVE THE BOY! I KNOW HE IS HERE! SEVERUS HAS DONE SOMETHING! YOU WILL SEARCH THE HOUSE, EVEN THE BACKYARD. NOW!" Roared Voldemort from downstairs. Harry quickly put on the cloak so that they wouldn't see the silvery, liquid type material and a broomstick floating in mid-air. At that he heared many footsteps run and start up the stairs. New found fear flooded through Harry as he saw Death Eaters running past his room and one enter. As quickly as he could he ran silently ran down the stairs, avoiding any Death Eater that came in his path and walked towards Severus. 

Severus was now sitting with only one Death Eater standing beside him. Voldemort was no where to be seen. Harry heard the sound of glass breaking, footsteps and objects being pushed over and destroyed. 

/ That's good. / Thought Harry as he lifted his hand and tapped his Professor on the shoulder. / At least they won't be able to hear me as easily. / 

Harry tapped his Professor twice. Severus turned his head ever so slightly and nodded inconspicuously to show that he knew it was Harry. Harry lowered his head and started to speak in a whisper.

" I'v got the invisibility cloak, Professor." 


	3. The Escape

****

Disclaimer – No characters unless otherwise stated are property of J.K Rowling. 

Sorry it took me so long to update. We have our exams this week I have been cramming everything. ARG! I hate exams -_-; and I have been procrastinating A LOT. But the holidays are finally here and I will try and post more often. OK, here's chapter 3. Enjoy ^-^ and please review. 

BTW, sorry about all the cliffies…

****

Chapter 3 

The cool breeze passed Harry's face, putting him at ease that they had finally escaped. The inky black night welcomed them into its darkness as they sailed through it. Many emotions filled Harry as he looked into the calming night. He thought mainly of the death of his family. His thoughts travelled to the escape from the Death Eaters….

__

"I've got the invisibility, Professor" Harry said in a whisper.

Severus turned his back to the Death Eater who was meant to be watching. He was to busy discussing something with another Death Eater. 

"And my Firebolt." Harry continued.

/ The boy is actually using his head / Thought Severus roughly as his gaze travelled over the room. No one was paying much attention to him.

Severus hoped they wouldn't be heard, no matter how unlikely they would from all the noise. This was their only chance to escape.

/ How am I going to give him the invisibility cloak? If I take it off the Firebolt will be visible. / Harry pondered.

"Potter, wait outside for me. I cannot get the invisibility cloak on as well as making the Firebolt unseen. You will be ready to fly by the time I go outside. Go." Said his Professor in a deep whisper. 

Harry turned to leave but he caught his Professors' last words, " This time, Potter, don't make a sound."

The worry that was building up inside Harry turned to guilt that felt like a brick in his stomach.

/ It's entirely my fault / Thought Harry. Accusations like this flowed through his mind as he walked to the back door that was wide open.

These thoughts were quickly stopped when Harry nearly ran into a passing Death Eater. From then on, Harry kept on his guard and ignored the accusing voices in his head. 

When he passed the doors to his back yard, he carefully stood out of the way of Death Eaters and waited.

--- Inside ---

Severus sat quietly inside, observing his surroundings. No one was really paying any attention him, yet he waited for the perfect moment to make his escape.

/ NOW! /

Severus jumped up and hexed the two nearest Death Eaters. There was a huge uproar and soon majority of the Death Eaters were making their way to him.

As Severus cursed and hexed random Death Eaters, he saw a pair of glowing, red eyes out of the corner of his eyes.

--- Outside ---

Harry watched on in horror as he saw flashes of coloured lights flashing back and forth inside his house.

A couple of Death Eaters who were outside ran inside the house to help control Severus. Every fibre in Harry's body prayed that Severus was going to be OK.

" Crucio! " Yelled a voice from the house. Harry's inside froze as he heard someone screaming in pain.

A second later he heard a roar of frustration and a Death Eater ran from the house.

/ Snape! The curse must've missed him! / Harry thought as soon as he identified whom the Death Eater 

was sprinting along the lawn.

Other Death Eaters poured from the insides of the house and towards Severus.

" Professor! Over here! " Yelled Harry. And with that, he produced his Firebolt and waved it in the air. Severus ran towards the broom at top speed.

" Get the boy! " Harry heard Voldemort roar. Many curses and hexes were thrown, yet they missed.

Severus grabbed Harrys' wrist with on hand and the broom with the other. Harry winced from the tight grip of the Professor. Severus jumped on the broom and yanked Harry roughly on the broom behind him. He didn't bother to check if Harry was seated properly, he just kicked of the ground as hard as he could.

Harry nearly fell off the broomstick when Severus kicked off the ground. He quickly put his arms around his Professors' waist in panic. 

After he regained his balance on the broomstick, realisation struck. He had his arms wrapped around his most hated Professors' waist! He slowly removed his arms from his Professors' body. Instead, he placed his hands on his Professors' firm shoulders. That was after a while of debating, but his choice was quickly made up when he nearly fell off the broomstick.

Many curses and hexes were aimed at the two. Harry felt the occasional burn of a near missed curse or hexed. He could still hear some spells being thrown at them but their voices soon faded.

/ What would Ron say if he knew that I had my arms around Snape's waist? / Harry grinned at the thought and pictured Ron's look of disgust plastered all over his face.

Harry looked past his Professor and into the dark night they were flying into. 

/ I wonder where we are going. / Harry thought as he looked down to the ground. He could see the tiny lights of cars passing beneath them. Harry started to feel drowsiness over take him. 

Severus noticed a darkened street. It was the perfect place to land and summon a Knight Bus. He pushed the front of the broom down and slowly descended to the ground. Severus touched down gently and turned to find Harry and make him visible again.

"Where are you, Potter?" Severus asked the darkness before him.

"Right here", answered a voice from the ground.

"Can't you even get off a broom with grace, Potter? Get up now, I need to make you visible again." Severus said in an annoyed tone. He really wanted this night to be over already. 

Severus felt around before him and found Harry's shoulder. He produced his wand a tapped him hard on the head. Harry felt the warmth slide down from his head and to the rest of his body. He looked down and saw that he was once again visible.

Severus looked Harry up and down before turning around a holding his wand before him. Harry realised what he was doing and collected his invisibility cloak and brookstick from the ground as a huge purple bus came hurtling out of no where and towards the two. The door opened at a boy with a disturbingly large amount of pimples came into view. Severus wrinkled his nose in disgust at the sight. 

"Welcom-" The boy started but Severus interrupted. How he hated the voices of hormonal teenagers.

"Yes, yes we have heard it before. Here" He said quickly before thrusting the right amount of sickles into the boys hand. Severus wiped his hand quickly on his robe and pushed past the boy and glaring at the beds. He preferred not to lie down like that. The venerability of it all.

Harry was still standing at the doorway watching Snape being an arse, which, of course, was being himself. 

He looked up at the boy who was currently glaring at Snape before turning back to him. Harry realised it wasn't the same boy who was the conductor the first time he used the Knight Bus. He was around 17-18 years old.

"Well, come aboard, mate" he said before turning around only to find Severus sitting in his seat beside the driver. He glared at him before sitting on a bed with crossed arms. Harry seated himself on the bed across from the angry teenager. He was immediately thrown back as the bus started at full speed. This reminded Harry a lot of the beginning of his third year at Hogwarts. Well, before he even started school. The night when he blew up his aunt. He smiled to himself at the sight of Aunt Marge inflating like a balloon. Harry fell asleep quickly.

How Severus hated the Knight Bus. 

"Just to Hogwarts, right? You're the 6th on the list." Said the driver after Severus stated where he wanted to go. 

"We are in a hurry." Severus ground out through his teeth. 

"OK, maybe right after Ms. Kattlebe then. She's on her way- " Started the driver.

"What number is she?" Interrupted Severus. How he hated small chitchat.

" She's next." Said the driver before slowing down and stopping at a dingy looking castle. 

"Oi, Bryan! Get old Ms. Kattlebe." He yelled at the teenager on the bed. Bryan got up and ran up the stairs to retrieve the lady. 

Severus tried to wait patiently as Bryan escorted the lady of the bus and shut the doors. Soon they speed off again into the night.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Potter, wake up NOW!" Said a very irritated sounding voice into his ear. Harry opened his eyes very slowly wondering where he was before everything came flooding back to him. He groaned.

"Get up now, Potter, we have arrived at Hogwarts." Severus said again. Harry knew he was angry right now. It would save him a lot of trouble and insults if he got up now. He pushed himself up and ungracefully got to his feet. 

Severus looked him up and down and curled his lip before turning around and walking off the bus. Harry followed quickly. 

/ Geez, does he always have to be an arse / Thought Harry as he looked up at the back of his Professors dark head. He yawned and continued to follow his Professor through the night up to Hogwarts. 

Phew, done at last. ^-^. I hope I kept Snape in character .;;;. 


End file.
